Shock Box
Starring Roles #Superspeed #RayTube Featuring Roles #Robo Star #Bella #Josh #Trippy #Mario and Mushroom (without the mushroom) #Rainbow Dash Plot Superspeed is wondering around outside for his usual routine when he finds a box. When he touches it, it painfully shocks him, causing him to be burnt and (obivously) his clothes as well. Getting an idea, he takes some plastic wrapping, wraps it around his hands, and takes the box to RayTube's house. RayTube walks out his door almost 40 minutes after Superspeed placed it there. RayTube is confused by the fact that the box it directly in his way (even though he can simply walk around it). He tries to pick it up, but it shocks him and sends him flying afar. Superspeed giggles but is soon struck in the head by Robo Star, who is disapproved of Superspeed's prank. Meanwhile, far away, RayTube has landed in the middle of the road and is about to be hit when suddenly, he is saved by Mario, who soon simply drops RayTube in the grass and goes towards Robo Star and Superspeed (from hearing their yelling). RayTube gets up and rubs his head, only to be smacked over by Mom's car, after Ray wondered into the street. Back to Mario, he is finally settling the argument and Robo Star + Superspeed are shaking hands. Mario picks up the box, which shocks him and makes him fly, far, far, away. Robo Star and Speed decide not to touch the box and simply walk away. Later, Trippy is mowing random grass areas when he runs into the shock box, which shocks him and the lawn mower. The lawn mower explodes, killing Trippy. Back again to Mario, He lands in a safe patch of grass, gets up, and rubs his head. Only to realize seconds later, hes in the middle of the road, where some grass just happened to be, and is ran over by Mom, spattering him. The shock box, evolving from what Superspeed thought it could do, starting flying and found Robo Star and Speed, who were still walking away. It crushed Robo Star, who either dies from the shock or being crushed, but Superspeed wasnt worried about that, he was too busy running as fast as he can. Josh, deciding to be SO HILAROUS, that he tripped Superspeed, causing him to defy logic and fly away. The Box, now finding Josh, blasts Josh away and sending him into space. RayTube, clinging onto life as he gets up, is blown by the speed of Rainbow Dash flying by, where he smashes onto the side of Bella's door, where she opens it in surprise of the sudden bang, smashing RayTube behind the door. Bella is now angry that someone dingdong ditched her and decides to put a trap on the door so when some rings the bell, a punishment happens. Bella decides to test it out, only for it to varpoize her. Superspeed is found to have fallen off a cliff, impladed on a spike, and randomly burst into flames. Sniffles is then seen looking for the box, and holding directions, as he built it to defend his house. Deaths #Trippy is killed when his lawn mower explodes. #Mario is splattered when he is ran over by Mom #Robo Star is crushed/electroficed to death #Josh is blasted into space, where he most likely dies from lack of air. #RayTube is crushed by Bella's door. #Bella is varpoized by her own trap. #Superspeed is impladed on a spike and burns to death Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images